SUMMARY (See instructions): The 3P Laboratory (Pharmacokinetics (PK), Pharmacodynamics (PD) and Pharmacogenetics (PG)) was established by the UWCCC more than 25 years ago to support the translational and clinical research activities of our members. The mission of the 3P Laboratory is to advance cancer research by providing expertise; leadership; and bioanalytical assay development, validation and performance in support of the clinical, translational and laboratory research endeavors of UWCCC investigators. The 3P Lab provides UWCCC members with sample acquisition, processing, storage and shipping services for all PK/PD/PG clinical studies. It provides analysis of samples for PK/PD/PG studies in support of multiple NCI grants as well as research conducted by individual UWCCC investigators. In addition, the 3P Lab provides services for investigators in the preclinical setting to support new drug development. Services include generation of tumor xenografts for testing of investigational compounds, as well as evaluating plasma and intra-tumor drug levels in animal models. This service includes development and performance of original assays for new agents; assays to monitor endogenous biochemicals; and genotyping and mutation assays. Finally, the 3P Lab offers access to their bioanalytical instrumentation to trained UWCCC investigators.